Light in the Darkness
by DDA
Summary: Naruto's changed since Sasuke's left. Will Sasuke come home when he meets someone who want's to help? Yoai SasuNaru, OC.


Hey people, just so you know I had nothing to do so I worte this. I know it may suck and if a lot of people tell me that then I'll take it off.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

I didn't bring him back, I wasn't strong. I was weak, I wasn't enough for him. Sasuke maybe you did what was right in leaving me. I couldn't give you what you wanted and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for wanting to put what I want before you but maybe that's where I went wrong. Maybe I should have worked harder then you would have stayed, maybe I should have told you the truth and been done with it. I just want to know one thing, why didn't you kill me, you had all the time in the world so why didn't you? Why are you doing this to me?

**NORMAL POV**

It's been over a year since Naruto had seen Sasuke last. Naruto had changed, everyone saw it. He wasn't as happy and his eye's weren't as bright. He trained all the time and did talk to anyone. Sakura watched as her blonde friend's guilt ate him alive. Kiba watched as the loud mouth ninja went to the quitest ninja ever, Neji watched as the light in Naruto's eyes went out. Gaara saw nothing but pain when he looked at the blonde, Lee and Gai saw that Naruto had lost his youth. Iruka saw his 'son' falling apart, Kakashi saw a team falling apart. Hinata saw her first crush falling into the dark and the only one who didn't see anything for the longest time, saw for the first time that Naruto had lost everything. He wanted to put a smile on the blonde's face but didn't know how. Sasuke saw someone he wanted to help. Then there was someone in the background, she saw it all, the pain, the hurt, the anger, and the tears, her name was Akira. She saw it all and had enough. She was going to get Sasuke back for Naruto, no matter what.

* * *

Akira stood in front of the Sound village, she was there to see if she could find Sasuke and tell him what's been going on. She saw him walking towards the village, she called out,

"Sasuke, don't you worry about Naruto or don't you care that the one you knew is now dead thanks to you." Sasuke stopped and looked at Akira,

"What?!" Akira walked over to Sasuke,

"I'm a leaf nin, Naruto has changed since you left. He need's help and you're the only one that can help him. I don't know what else to do but to ask you to come with me."

"I can't...I have to.."

"Do you really think that your clan would want you to do this, sell your self for something less then what you are." Sasuke didn't say anything then,

"Alright, I go." Akira nodded and the two of them went back to the leaf village.

* * *

Akira talked to the Hokage and got Sasuke a few months of D-rank missinons for a while as his punishment. Akira then went to find Naruto. she found him at the training grounds,

"Naruto..." The blonde looked at her,

"What?"

"Sasuke's back and he want's to see you." Naruto froze, _Sasuke's...Back..._ He then ran over and grabbed Akira by the shoulders,

"Where is he?"

"At the front gates, he's waiting for you to drag his ass home." Nartuto smiled and ran off. Akira smiled and sighed,

"I did all I could, now the rest is up to them." Akira turned and started to walk away, _Your son will be the Hokage one day, Fourth. _Akira then disapeared into the shadows.

* * *

Naruto saw that Akira had been right, Sasuke stood there, waiting. Naruto walked over and stopped infront of him. Sasuke looked at the blonde,

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to drag my ass home?" Naruto slowly moved closer to Sasuke and reached out. Sasuke saw that Naruto wasn't sure, he reached out his hand and grabbed it. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke looking at his hand,

"You're here...you...you came back...Why?" Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto,

"For you...to save you from the darkness..." Naruto then broke down, he cried and cried, Sasuke just tighted his grip and let the blonde cry on his shoulder. When Naruto was done he looked at Sasuke,

"Akira brought you back, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke, do we know her?" Sasuke thought for a minute then,

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen her before, let alone told her my name." Naruto pulled away from Sasuke,

"You're right, but.. how do I know her name?" Sasuke shrugged and took Naruto's hand,

"I don't know, but right now I don't care. I have a date with a blonde at the ramen shop." Naruto started to laugh,

"You sure do." Sasuke leaned down and whispered in to Naruto's ear something that made him blush. Sasuke then waited for the blonde to pull him back in to the village.

**

* * *

**

Naruto stood in his office, he had done it. He had became Hokage. In the past ten years he and Sasuke had gotten married and had a little girl, her name was Akira. Naruto looked at Akira as she walked in, She had blonde hair with dark highlights and dark eyes.

"Hey dad, where's father?" Naruto smiled,

"I don't know Akira, he should be here soon. Where have you been?" Akira sat down in the chair in front of the desk,

"Talking to Grandmother."

"I don't think that Kyuubi would like you calling her Grandmother." Akira smiled,

"I know." Naruto laughed, it was true, Kyuubi was a girl and the seal had broke. Kyuubi now lived outside the village and helped out alot, and it was thanks to her that Naruto and Sasuke had Akira. Sasuke then walked in,

"Akira, you need to leave Kyuubi alone for a while."

"Grandma said I could go over there." Sasuke smiled,

"Okay." He walked up behind Naruto and wrapped his arm around him,

"Let's go home." Akira was already heading out the door,

"I don't need to see you start anything so I'm going home and going to my room. You stay here and do what ever it is you do." Sasuke and Naruto laughed as Akira walked out.

"I'm glad she's alot like you Naruto."

"She's like you when she fights." Sasuke nodded and the two of them started for home.

* * *

THE END ( I think, maybe.)

Please Read and Review...PLEASE!!!!


End file.
